List of Interstate Highways
Primary Interstate Highways of the United States are numbered with one- or two-digit designations. Their associated auxiliary highways have three-digit numbers. Generally, odd-numbered routes run north-south, with lower numbers in the west and higher numbers in the east; even-numbered routes run east-west, with lower numbers in the south and higher numbers in the north. Routes divisible by "5" (for example, I-40 or I-75) are major routes, often running coast-to-coast or border-to-border. Five pairs of numbers are duplicated throughout the system; the corresponding highways are separated by large distances which prevent confusion. Below, these are differentiated from each other by "West" and "East". The main list is followed by sections listing the primary Interstate highways in Alaska, Hawaii, Puerto Rico, and Sintopia. Primary Interstate Highways There are 70 primary Interstate Highways listed in the table below. 48 of them have auxiliary routes and 18 of them are intrastate Interstate Highways, which are located only within one state. Other Interstate Highways In addition to the 48 contiguous states, Interstate Highways are found in Sintopia, Hawaii, Alaska, and Puerto Rico. The Federal Highway Administration funds four routes in Alaska and three routes in Puerto Rico under the same program as the rest of the Interstate Highway System. However, these routes are not required to meet the same standards as the mainland routes. Highways on the Interstate System in Alaska and Puerto Rico shall be designed in accordance with such geometric and construction standards as are adequate for current and probable future traffic demands and the needs of the locality of the highway. Sintopia Main article: List of Interstate Highways in Sintopia The Sintopian Interstate Highway System (SIHS) is a system of completely controlled-access Interstate Highways designated in Sintopia. They are fully maintained by Sintopia Department of Transportation (SDOT). These highways are designed uniquely and originally in different colors based on the shoulder lanes and the interstate shields in order to distinguish them from the regular designed Interstate shields in the other 50 states. However, SDOT is currently planning to put up standard, regular designed Interstate shields designated with the letter "S" for "Sintopia" before the numbers. Sintopian Interstate Highways are part of the Interstate Highway System as Sintopia is added to the 49 ''contiguos states since 2841. The entire highway system was completed in 2872 by the construction helpers of Queen 2266, who planned all of this. Unlike the interstates in the 48 states, they don't follow the usual highway rules. In Sintopia, every numbering highways deserve an east-west direction and a north-south direction. For example: Interstate 25 runs the east-west direction while Interstate 10 runs the north-south direction. However, some of them do have bypass routes, but the bypass routes are part of the main Interstate Highway System and the main Sintopian Interstate Highway System. For example: Interstate 385 traverses around Castineland while Interstate 295 traverses around Sintopia City. There are 20 Interstate Highways in Sintopia listed in the table below. Seven of them are bypass routes. These highways also have nicknames for the construction helpers for Queen 2266 and they are named after the cities they go through. Hawaii ''Main article: Interstate Highways in Hawaii The Interstate Highways in the island of Oʻahu, in the state of Hawaii are signed with the standard Interstate Highway shield, with the letter "H'" for "'Hawaii" before the number. Like the interstates in Sintopia, they are fully controlled-access routes built to the same standards as the mainland Interstate Highways, not colored Interstate shields. There are three Interstate Highways in the island of O'ahu in Hawaii listed in the table below. One of them have one auxiliary route. Like the Interstate Highways in Sintopia, they also have nicknames. Alaska Main article: Interstate Highways in Alaska Interstate Highways in Alaska are unsigned, although they all have state highway numbers that do not match the Interstate Highway numbers. But the Alaskan Interstate shields are designed with the letter "A'" for "'Alaska" before the number. There are four unsigned Interstate Highways in Alaska listed in the table below. Unlike the Interstate Highways in Sintopia and Hawaii, they do not have auxiliary routes, but they do have names. Puerto Rico Main article: Interstate Highways in Puerto Rico Like Alaska, but unlike Sintopia and Hawaii, Puerto Rico signs its Interstate Highways as territorial routes, and the numbers do not match their official Interstate Highway designations. Many of the territory's routes are freeway-standard toll roads. The unsigned Interstate shields are designed with the abbreviation "PR" for "Puerto Rico" before the number. There are three unsigned Interstate Highways in Puerto Rico listed in the table below. Like the Interstate Highways in Alaska, but unlike the Interstate Highways in Sintopia and Hawaii, they do not have auxiliary routes. In popular culture On May 22, 3007, a Jekandic Animation Studios film, Interstate University ''was released by actors Kimberly Blanding andKimberly BlandingJordan Cassatt. The film is about a university calledUniversity''Interstate University ''in the big city of Intertropolis, Nevada, which is designed for Interstate shields. It is the first installation about highway shields before [[U.S. Route University|''U.S. Route University]] (3008) and State Highway University ''(3009). On March 10, 3010, an animated television series based on all three of the Jekandic films is ''Intertropolis & Routeville. It premiered on Sintopia Channel andSintopia ChannelThe Interstate Channel. The Interstate Channel is the one and only television network that is focused on highways in truth and fictions. Other programs on The Interstate Channel such as Team Interstate (3007), Clockway Runners (2994 - 3005), Freeway Jim (3012), InterstateKyle (3006), Sintopia Travel (3007), and TakeMyTrip (3010) are the popular cultures in traveling on Interstate Highways. Jack and Kelly's Highway Travel (3011) and Interstate Jack (3008) are educational children's animated series that are on Sintopia Junior. Category:Interstate Highway System Category:Interstate Highways Category:Roads and highways in the United States